Everyone Can Use a Malfoy to Run Things
by rupertwatcher
Summary: Set 5 years after the defeat of Voldemort. What Happens when Malfoy gets a job at the Ministry and he is forced to work in close quarters with Hermione Granger. Will love brew after Ron has left Hermione in sorrow? HGDM with a little RWPP and HPGW


**Chapter One: In Remembrance of Him**

**A/N: This is my first fic. And yeah. Hope you enjoy it. I am not the best writer but to story just hit me and I knew that I had to post it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J.K. is a genius and she gets credit for all characters**

As the young woman walked out of the bookstore her nose was buried so deeply in a book that she didn't notice as she walked directly into someone. The young woman was so stunned by the attractive man that she had run into. Even with a look of disgust on his face, his wonderful features made her insides melt. His sleek blonde hair had fallen into his eyes, those magical gray eyes. Those puddles of melted silver, made his thin pointed face glow.

The young woman had fallen into the man's arms. He had noticed a beauty of her that he had never seen before. Her almond shaped eyes, the color of toffee shone extravagantly, lighting her pale skin and radiant rose colored cheeks. Her brown curls fell softly down her back and the young man noticed that the dove he was holding in his arms was none other that know-it-all Granger. He realized the mistake of her beauty and quickly put on a look of disgust, although his inner feelings were nothing of the sort.

Hermione gripped his toned arms trying to pull herself off the ground. Even though a look of utmost hatred was on his face she noticed that he still handled he delicately. As she stood up her cheeks burned furiously out of humility.

"What a gentleman, Draco." Hermione found herself saying.

"Don't get too mushy Granger, you're the one that practically fell into my arms." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"I see that we're back to surnames." Hermione managed to get out before turning to walk away.

Hermione was thinking deeply as she passed the shops of Diagon Alley. "Stupid Ron, leaving me heartbroken, now look what I've come to! Thinking that Malfoy could ever be friendly, or have feelings for a muggleborn like me." Hermione thought.

"Oi, Granger, I mean Hermione! You dropped a book!" Draco yelled out as he ran towards the young woman.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she glared at him.

"Look, Hermione, old times set aside, how about you and I have lunch, for inter-house sake. Or are you still with Weasel-bee?" Draco asked.

"Actually, Ron left six months ago. And to state the fact, I don't need a man to make decisions for me. I'm a big girl!" she told Draco.

"Oh well, Sorry then, but you never answered my first question." Draco remarked pointedly.

"Well I'm not very hungry, but how about an ice cream?" Hermione suggested.

"Damn, I don't get a meal with the great Hermione Granger!" Draco sneered.

--------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione sat outside the parlor eating their ice cream, each waiting for the other to say something.

"I thought this place closed after the war started, and you know... After Florean died." Hermione said holding back the tears as she remembered everyone that had died in the fight against Voldemort.

Draco interrupted her sorrow, "Well it was reopened after Voldemort was defeated, in remembrance of Florean."

After a few long moments of silence Hermione said abruptly, "Listen Draco, I enjoyed catching up with you, but I have some things I have to get before all the shops close."

"Hermione. Listen, I don't know what this feeling is, but as soon as I saw you, your beauty overwhelmed me. I really don't want to leave and not be able to see you again." Draco told Hermione.

"Wow Draco, maybe you should take up acting, that was some speech." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"Well you do know that I had lessons when I was a child." Draco stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Maybe I will see you agin, I hear that you are getting a job at the ministry." Hermione stated

"Well yes, the Department of Magical Games and Sports always seemed like they needed a Malfoy to run things. And in case you forgot, you are looking at one of Hogwarts best seekers." Draco drawled out.

"Oh really, because the Draco seeker that I remembered happened to get on the team because his father bought the whole team a new set of Nimbus two-thousand- and-one's." Hermione recalled.

"Your funny Granger." malfoy sneered as he got up from his seat, gathered his things, and walked away.

**A/N: ok, so I know that it was short, but I thought that it seemed good, the plot was different but I thought that the first chapter had to be a little slow. Please R&R I will take constructive criticism but try not to be too harsh.**

**Love you Lots!**

**Rupertwatcher**


End file.
